<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>knead/need by Lake (beyond_belief)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171406">knead/need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake'>Lake (beyond_belief)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>some strange person / is calling you their home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), blob venom, goo venom, treating your lover like food is also a metaphor for love I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Host-Eddie mentioned they were like bread dough; Venom wants to explore this idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>some strange person / is calling you their home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>knead/need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632837">a re-arrival (of our health)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake">Lake (beyond_belief)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure?" Eddie asks them. He feels apprehensive; the expression on his face matches that emotion. "This feels weird, even for us."</p><p><b>We are unlike anything on your planet, nothing can be too weird for us, Eddie.</b> They stretch a tendril out towards Eddie's phone and type in the appropriate YouTube search. <b>We trust you to touch us right. You have done it before, Eddie.</b></p><p>"Yeah, but that was just... halfway a joke, I guess? And stuff in bed, where we were - in bed. Not like, really kneading you hard against the table on purpose." Eddie's unsure expression hasn't wavered. "I mean, I'll do it if it's really what you want, but..."</p><p><b>There are videos that explain how. Watch first.</b> They push the small play button on the bread-kneading video, the one they've watched the most often (and done their best not to quiver in anticipation) while Eddie sleeps, and turn their eyes up to watch their human as he watches the screen. </p><p><b>We trust you, Eddie,</b> they say again, when the video is almost over. On the tiny screen, the human who's baking is patting the dough into a rough circle, before scooping it up into their palms and settling it gently into an oiled bowl. Host-Eddie has watched intently and his hands have moved, almost unconsciously, mimicking the hands on screen. Venom can feel his uncertainty start to melt. Anticipation floods them, hot, and they ooze most of their mass out of Eddie onto the table. </p><p>"I know you trust me, babe," he whispers. "I guess I just worry about hurting you. I worried about it a little even when we..." he trails off, and they know he means the time a few days ago, when he squeezed them so much they melted everywhere, unable to hold form because it felt so good.</p><p><b>We loved it,</b> they try to reassure, winding around Eddie's fingers. <b>And you can't hurt us, or do it wrong. We're not dough you have to bake.</b> They push amusement through the bond so host-Eddie knows it's a joke. </p><p>Their host feels unsure a moment longer. Then he squares his shoulders. "All right, let's do this - I want you to feel good."</p><p>Venom shivers in anticipation again and arches themselves upward against Eddie's palms. He pushes down, flattening them between his hands and the clean surface of the table. Then he pushes forward and they stretch with the motion, before he folds them back onto themselves and squishes them down again. "Okay, love?"</p><p>
  <b>Ah… Eddie. Yes.</b>
</p><p>"More?"</p><p>
  <b>Yesssss.</b>
</p><p>Eddie repeats the movements. Venom feels woozy with the good feelings, unable to press firmly back against Eddie's hands now; they're just a loose mass. Eddie pushes at them with his warm fingertips, spreading them out on the tabletop. His skin is salty and also a little bitter - the oils from the orange he ate earlier still cling in the ridges of his fingerprints. </p><p><b>Yesssss,</b> they moan again; it's important that host-Eddie knows how good he makes them feel, that this isn't hurting them. The thought-sound is mostly a soft hiss. With some focus they manage another few words. <b>Love Eddie so much.</b></p><p>"Love you too, V." </p><p>His hands gather them back into a loose ball. Then he kneads them again, pressing harder than before. They lose shape, the good feelings are so strong, and Eddie has to cup his palms warmly around them to keep them in a circle. "Not yet, V, you can hold out a little longer."</p><p><b>Eddieeee,</b> they sigh, and do their best to firm up again, concentrating hard on it. </p><p>"There, perfect."  </p><p>It takes almost all of their control to stay firm enough that Eddie can push them out into a rectangle with the heel of his hand, fold them back over, and then push again. They start to shake on the third pass, and can't stop. <b>Eddieeddieplease!</b></p><p>"You're doing so good, V, you make such a good dough, I could just eat you up."</p><p>He squeezes hard, and they can't keep themselves together any longer. They melt over Eddie's hands, feeling like they've eaten all the chocolate in the world at once. "Mmm, nice," they hear Eddie say. He lifts a hand to kiss the part of them that's draped over his fingers, and they shiver some more. "Feel good?"</p><p>
  <b>So good…</b>
</p><p>Host-Eddie sets them back on the table. He moves away and they moan, trying to reach after him and failing. <b>Eddieeeee… where…</b></p><p>"I'm coming back, love." </p><p>There's a rattling sound, then a large metal bowl lands next to them. It's the one they eat popcorn from. "Had to get a bowl for my babe," host-Eddie says. His hands scoop them up, up, up to his face. Another kiss. They nuzzle against Eddie's face, getting more kisses.</p><p>Then he puts them in the bowl, just like in the video. "Now you have to rest." </p><p>The cool metal feels nice. Calming. They see Eddie looking down at them. "You look like I could get a spoon and stir you all around," he says, grinning. "Big bowl of weird jelly or something."</p><p>
  <b>Not jelly!</b>
</p><p>Host-Eddie smiles.  His fingers dip into them and they can't help their quiver. "You can be jelly for now, love. There's no one here but me. Come on, let's see if <i>Chopped</i> is on." </p><p>
  <b><i>Chopped</i> is always on.</b>
</p><p>Eddie picks up their bowl, and carries them to the couch. They look up at him as he settles them in his lap. <b>Eddie.</b></p><p>"Yeah, love?"</p><p><b>Thank you…</b> they have to pause, thinking about the words, <b>for making us feel so good. We never felt that before you.</b></p><p>They feel Eddie's pulse race and his temperature rise. His face looks redder. He runs his fingertips over them. "It makes me feel good when you feel good. So just… let me know what you want and when you want it, and we'll do it."</p><p>They stretch a tendril out to wind around Eddie's wrist. <b>We want chocolate.</b></p><p>"Now? We just sat down."</p><p>
  <b>Yes, now!</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo I suppose it was only a matter of time after viewing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031613#main">Schadenfiend's 'Slime Stim'</a> (amazing! art! NSFW last chapter!!) that I wrote this. Sending my apologies and thank-yous to them. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>